


Liebe

by Savage_Cabbage



Category: COD zombies, nazi zombies
Genre: COD Zombies - Freeform, Call of Duty - Freeform, Der Eisendrache, Hugging, M/M, Origins, ride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_Cabbage/pseuds/Savage_Cabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic *^*<br/>It's just hugging and kissing,<br/>I'm terrible at stories n' stuff<br/>No idea where I was going with this<br/>Really short by the way :/<br/>The end is pretty rubbish but awwell<br/>Groovy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe

Liebe <3

 

Neither of them knew exactly how it all happened, what started as French kisses was now much more. The two were lying completely naked on the rugged sheet and hard mattress, All Edward could think about was the American, that was now hugging him close and kissing his neck. Richtofen felt a sort of love for the Marine at his side. He didn't know what it was, and quite clearly Dempsey felt the same. Ever since he had killed his future self, Richtofen had been nice to him. Almost caring. He thought nothing of it until he was being pushed onto a bed and stripped.

 

Edward couldn't deny the forming crush he had on Tank, but thought of how willingly Dempsey and him went through last night. Were they in love? Or was it a one night thing? What did they do? What if Nikolai or Takeo came in? Richtofen's mind boggled at the questions but dared to ask them, he had been embarrassed enough. One question that always seemed to slip into his mind was: How embarrassing and awkward is the rest of their mission going to be?

 

He didn't want to think about it, instead he buried his face in Dempsey's chest to cover the forming blush that crept up his cheeks. He grew hot and sweaty as he thought more and more about it. Dempsey felt how hot the doctor was, " you gonna pass out or something? You're boiling up." Richtofen looked up at the American's bright blue eyes and replied with a weak smile, "I'm fine." Tank proceeded to run his hand up and down the German's back, sending shivers down Edward's spine.

 

To be fairly honest, Richtofen didn't know how to feel. He felt sick but madly in love. He refused to consider Tank as more than a friend, but it was hard when the very person was pressed against him and gently combing his hair with his fingers. Dempsey's feelings weren't any different. A kind of guilt filled him, but there was also a strange form of love. He hated to admit it, but he had fallen for Richtofen. "I love you..." Was all Tank said. A cold feeling seeped through the doctor as he heard those words. "Do you love me?... Or was that a bit sudden? Damn. I'm sorry Rich-" He was interrupted by Richtofen locking his lips to Tank's and pulling their faces close. The German pulled away and whispered into Dempsey's ear, "Of course I do..." They both stared into each other's eyes. Richtofen felt a lot lighter, like something that was pulling him down was lifted away.

 

He didn't know if he meant it or not. Did he? Yes? Maybe? Dempsey admired the doctor's sparkling green eyes as he wrapped his arms around Richtofen's waist and pulled him almost too close. Dempsey cupped the German's face in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips, Edward kissed back and held Tank tight so he couldn't leave. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and when they finally pulled away, Richtofen tried to hide his blush by forcing his head onto Dempsey's neck.

 

Richtofen did love Dempsey.

But did He love him?

Of course <3


End file.
